


Eyes For You.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humour, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Draco, Bellatrix and a dragons eye.





	Eyes For You.

"Aunt Bella...I have something I need to tell you, but you'll probably hate me for it..." Draco said seriously, his hands in his pockets and his posture one of a non joking man. 

“Oh don’t be silly, darling, I could never hate you.” Bellatrix said casually not even looking up from where she was concocting a very complicated potion, the potions book she was reading from open against some jars of what looked like bird heads floating around in a green liquid. 

"I'm in love with Potter." The blonde boy said without a hint of a smile, his tone still as serious as it could possibly be. 

It was Draco’s last few words that had her freezing with a dragons eye between her fingers, about to drop it into the inky black liquid simmering in the caldron the dark witch had seemed to lose the ability to function. She was staring unblinking at her nephew like he’d just sprang another head from his shoulders, her lips slightly parted and her pale complexion paling even more so, her slapped expression was rather comical and Draco couldn’t hold it together any longer. He burst out laughing. 

Bellatrix took a moment to process his laughter and slowly regained the ability to move and think, Draco in the mean time was doubled over in hysterics. 

“I wish I had my camera! Aunt Bella, your face is comical!” He was still laughing between words and had to hold onto the counter for balance. 

“That wasn’t fucking funny you git!” She had her hand over her heart which was pumping madly and threw the dragons eyeball at the laughing boy, it bopped him squarely in the face and only then did she start laughing too. 

“Eww gross!” Draco shouted, rubbing the slim from the eyeball off his face with his sleeve and falling into hysterics again. 

The laughter died down to giggles and chuckles after a good few minutes, Bellatrix pointing to the now ruined potion which had turned a horrible shade of grey. “This is all your fault.” She nudged him with her elbow and picked up her wand to clear away the catastrophe in the pot. “You know I thought you were serious for a minute.” 

Draco let out a little huff of laughter and wrapped his arm around the shorter witches small shoulders before planting a loud kiss to her cheek, “don’t be silly, aunt Bella, you know I’ve only got eyes for you.” As he said it he held up the dragon eye prompting another fit of giggles from them both.


End file.
